Breaking Free
by Soaring
Summary: [Troyella] Troy and Gabriella have taken a liking to each other but they think they're just close friends! Trouble stirs up at East High and how will they face the problems together? CH 3 UP! R&R Please!
1. Memories

**This is the first chapter of the story. Read and Review please :D Troyella. **

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, obviously :P  
----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Memories**

Gabriella went to the gym during free period, to watch Troy and his team practising basketball. She didn't enter the gym, she just stood by the door and watched. She didn't want to disturb Troy. They have taken a liking for each other since the karaoke session on New Year's Eve. But they haven't confessed about it as they thought that they were just close friends.

"Wildcats! Pair up!" said Troy...

_Coach said to fake right  
__And break left  
__Watch out for the pick  
__And keep an eye on defense  
__Gotta run the give and go  
__And take the ball to the hole  
__But don't be afraid  
__To shoot the outside "J"_

_Just keep ya head in the game  
__Just keep ya head in the game_

_And don't be afraid  
__To shoot the outside "J"  
__Just keep ya head in the game_

_U gotta  
__Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
__We gotta  
__Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

C'mon gotta  
_Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
__We gotta  
__Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game _

U gotta  
_Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
__We gotta  
__Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_Let's make sure  
__That we get the rebound  
__'Cause when we get it  
__Then the crowd will go wild  
__A second chance  
__Gotta grab it and go  
__Maybe this time  
__We'll hit the right notes_

_Wait a minute  
__It's not the time or place  
__Wait a minute  
__Get my head in the game  
__Wait a minute  
__Get my head in the game  
__Wait a minute  
__Wait a minute_

_I gotta  
__Get my, get my head in the game  
__You gotta  
__Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _

I gotta  
_Get my, get my head in the game  
__You gotta  
__Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _

C'mon gotta  
_Get my, get my head in the game  
__You gotta  
__Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _

I gotta  
_Get my, get my head in the game  
__You gotta  
__Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

**Troy recalled the last time he did this. He was thinking about the musical... He recalled...**

_Why am I feeling so wrong  
__My head's in the game  
__But my heart's in the song  
__She makes this feel so right  
__Should I got for it  
__Better shake this, yikes!_

_I gotta  
__Get my, get my head in the game  
__You gotta  
__Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _

I gotta  
_Get my, get my head in the game  
__You gotta  
__Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _

C'mon gotta  
_Get my, get my head in the game  
__You gotta  
__Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _

I gotta  
_Get my, get my head in the game  
__You gotta  
__Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

"Wildcats! Get'cha head in the game!" the team cheered. Gabriella applauded. The team then realized she was there watching them. Troy gave a look of surprise. Gabriella blushed as they all looked at her. She looked away and walked off.

Troy went after her. "Gabriella!" he called.

"Yes, Troy?" she asked.

"So, erm, you were looking for me?"

"Nah... I happened to pass by and I saw you." She lied. She had intentionally looked for Troy. After a moment, she just remember. They had an appointment with Kelsi for callback of Mrs Darbus' TwinkleTown Musical at the Theatre.

Upon arriving at the Theatre Room after Troy changed his clothes, they met Sharpay and Ryan. "Hi, Troy and Gabriella. Ryan and I were just given supporting roles," said Sharpay.

"Congratulations!" said Troy.

When it was Troy and Gabriella's turn, they went on stage and sang.

_We're soarin'  
__Flying'_

They had rocked the Theatre just like what they did before although this time there were only a few people. After school, they had 45 minutes before returning to the Theatre for another callback. The gang entered the cafeteria. They saw the jocks, brainiacs, dudes and dudettes mixing together. It was different than before. Previously before Gabriella joined East High, jocks were with jocks, dudes and dudettes with other dudes and dudettes, and brainiacs studying with other brainiacs. Now it was all different. A totally new scenario. They remembered that day...

_Zeke:  
__You can bet  
__There's nothin' but net  
__When I am in a zone and on a roll  
__But I've got a confession  
__My own secret obsession  
__And it's making me lose control_

_Jocks:  
__Everybody gather 'round_

_  
__Zeke:  
__Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake_

_Jock:  
__What?_

_Zeke:  
__I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy_

_Jocks:  
__Not another sound_

_Zeke:  
__Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee_

_Jocks:  
__No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
__No, no, no  
__Stick to the stuff you know  
__If you wanna be cool  
__Follow one simple rule  
__Don't mess with the flow, no no  
__Stick to the status quo_

_Martha Cox:  
__Look at me  
__And what do you see  
__Intelligence beyond compare  
__But inside I am stirring  
__Something strange is occuring  
__It's a secret I need to share_

_Brainiacs:  
__Open up, dig way down deep_

_Martha Cox:  
__Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!_

_Braniac:  
__Is that even legal?_

_Brainiacs:  
__Not another peep_

_Martha:  
__It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework._

_Brainiacs:  
__No, no, no, noooooooooo  
__No, no, no  
__Stick to the stuff you know  
__It is better by far  
__To keep things as they are  
__Don't mess with the flow, no no  
__Stick to the status quo_

_Skaterdude:  
__Listen well  
__I'm ready to tell  
__About a need that I cannot deny  
__Dude, there's no explanation  
__For this awesome sensation  
__But I'm ready to let it fly_

_Dudes & Dudettes:  
__Speak your mind and you'll be heard_

_Skaterdude:  
__Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello! _

_Dude:  
__Awesome!  
__What is it?  
__A song!_

_Skaterdude:  
__No, dude, it's like a giant violin!_

_Dudes & Dudettes:  
__Not another word_

_Dude:  
__Do you have to wear a costume?_

_Skaterdude:  
__Coat and tie_

_Dudes & Dudettes:  
__No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
__No, no, no  
__Stick to the stuff you know  
__If you wanna be cool  
__Follow one simple rule  
__Don't mess with the flow, no no  
__Stick to the status quoooooooo_

_Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes:  
__No, no, no  
__stick to the stuff you know  
__It is better by far  
__To keep tings as they are  
__Don't mess with the flow, no no  
__Stick to the status quo_

_Sharpay:  
__This is not what I want  
__This is not what I planned  
__And I just gotta say  
__I do not understand  
__Someting is really_

_Ryan:  
__Something's not right_

_Sharpay:  
__Really wrong_

_Sharpay & Ryan:  
__And we gotta get things  
__Back where they belong  
__We can do it_

_Skaterdude:  
__Gotta play_

_Dudes & Dudettes:  
__Stick with what you know_

_Sharpay & Ryan:  
__We can do it_

_Martha Cox:  
__Hip hop hooray_

_Brainiacs:  
__She has got to go_

_Sharpay & Ryan:  
__We can do it_

_Zeke:  
__Creme Brule_

_Jocks:  
__Keep your voice down low_

_Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes:  
__Not another peep  
__No, not another word  
__No, not another sound  
__No_

_Sharpay:  
__Everybody quiet_

_Gabriella:  
__Why is everybody staring at you?_

_Taylor:  
__Not me, you._

_Gabriella:  
__Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!_

_Jocks, Brainiacs...:  
__Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
__Sick to the stuff you know  
__If you want to be cool  
__Follow one simple rule  
__Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
__Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
__No, no, no  
__Stick to the stuff you know  
__It is better by far  
__To keep things as they are  
__Don't mess with the flow, no no  
__Stick to the status  
__stick to the status  
__Stick to the status quo_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**There, the end of the chapter. No flames please. Reviews please Thank you for reading!**


	2. Ryan and Sharpay's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Sharpay and Ryan's Plan**

Every time Gabriella and Troy were together, Troy would try to tell her about his feelings. But he had never mustered enough courage to do so.

"Gabriella…" he said, during a rehearsal.

"Yes, Troy?" she asked, turning around after finishing her conversation with Sharpay. "Can…"

"Troy and Gabriella!" Mrs Darbus called. Troy sighed. He failed the attempt again.

"So what were you going to talk to me about?" asked Gabriella, after singing.

"Would… Would… Would you like…" Troy stuttered.

"Go on." Gabriella looked at him.

"Would you like…"

"Gabriella!" It was Taylor, running into the Theatre. Oh great, Troy failed again. He was disappointed. "I heard there's a shop holding a huge discount sale! Do you want to go to the mall with me later on?"

Gabriella was excited. She agreed to Taylor. She asked Troy again and he said, "Erm, never mind. It's okay."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy couldn't sleep that night. _I can't continue this anymore. I must a make a move. But what should I say?_

Troy was deep in thought. He thought for two hours and still had no ideas. Not knowing of the time, he looked at his clock. "Oh no, it's 1a.m. already!"

The next day, he could not concentrate. During homeroom, all the classes he attended, his basketball practice during free period and even during the rehearsal. He missed shots, sang the wrong verse and even out of tune.

Gabriella asked him with a worry look on her face, "Troy, are you feeling alright?"

"Yea, just feeling tired," said Troy. His eyes were red.

_I can't take my eyes off of you… Gabriella. I can't take my mind off of you…_

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

During free period the following day, Troy missed more shots. He wasn't tired, just that his mind was full of Gabriella. Coach Bolton approached him. "Troy, you've been missing shots. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Dad. Just a little too much stress, that's all," replied Troy. He re-assured, "I'm okay, Dad. Don't worry."

Mrs Darbus wasn't happy about Troy's recent performance in the rehearsals. She told him, "Bolton, if you don't concentrate, I'll get Ryan and Sharpay to replace the both of you."

Ryan and Sharpay had heard what she said, and grinned evilly…

"Sorry, Mrs Darbus. I'll try my best."

"Get'cha head in the game," whispered Gabriella, after waving goodbye to Troy after the rehearsal. She flashed a smile to him.

Troy stared at her and smiled back. _Get'cha head in the game..._

"So, Troy, you like Gabriella, right?" asked Sharpay, appearing suddenly behind him.

"What? Oh, no. We're just friends," he replied.

"Well, don't you know that Gabriella has a boyfriend already?" Troy didn't believe what he heard.

"Come again?"

"Gabriella has a boyfriend. Ryan is his boyfriend."

Troy laughed, relieved upon hearing that sentence. "Don't be silly Sharpay. I don't even see Ryan spending time with Gabriella together at all. That joke was really funny."

"How'd you know, Troy? They're always meeting up secretly. I'm giving you a word of warning. Don't ruin my brother's relationship. They don't act as if they were together because my brother wants to protect Gabriella. If everyone finds out that the both of them are together, the girl is going to be in serious trouble because everybody thinks you two are an item. I repeat, do not ruin my brother's relationship," said Sharpay with seriousness.

Troy's smile faded. She sounded serious. He was heartbroken. His crush actually already had a boyfriend? Troy was on the verge of tears. He didn't sleep for nights. He refused to eat. Even though he ate, he only had a few mouthfuls. In the middle of the rehearsal, Troy accidentally tripped himself. Mrs Darbus was furious.

"Okay, Bolton! That's it! What is happening? Are you trying to sabotage our musical? It is less than two weeks away and you're not even serious! You either trip yourself, sing out of tune, sing the wrong verse or you don't even know that it is your verse to sing!" she yelled. Gabriella was worried. "Sharpay and Ryan! You will swap roles with Bolton and Montez. Every one of you will stay for 2 hours more after every rehearsal!"

Gabriella cried and ran out of the Theatre. Sharpay and Ryan were jumping for joy. "Yes!" said Sharpay softly, as she gave a high-five to Ryan.

Troy was still lying on the floor. He had no energy to get up. "Bolton, what are you doing on the floor? C'mon, get up. We haven't got all day!"

Taylor stomped into the Theatre furiously. She must have met Gabriella. "Troy Bolton!" She ran to the stage and kicked Troy, which caused him to roll over."

"Ms McKessie, calm down! Don't disrupt our rehearsal!" Mrs Darbus spoke.

Taylor didn't care. She continued to kick Troy with all her strength. Troy couldn't stand the pain. But what could he do? He didn't have the energy to get up, don't even mention trying to stop Taylor.

With all that, she left the Theatre. Chad was looking for Taylor and found her exiting the Theatre. "Hey, Taylor," he called. But she ignored him. He saw Taylor's angry look. He guessed that something happened in the Theatre.

He went in and discovered Troy lying on stage. "Hey Troy, what happened?" he called, running down the aisle and up on stage.

"Danforth, you better get this sore loser out of stage. He's disrupting the schedule of our rehearsal," said Mrs Darbus.

Chad was astonished as he saw Troy's face. It was pale white. He looked like ghost. Chad carried Troy out of the Theatre. Sharpay and Ryan watched with confusion.

When Chad passed by them, the both of them quickly made a close observation. They looked at each other and opened their mouths widely. "Did we kind of over-do it?" asked Ryan, looking down.

Sharpay did a mental double take and spoke, "Well, what done is done. It can't be undone. Anyway, we have finally got the roles we rightfully deserve."

Ryan nodded in agreement.

Chad brought Troy to the sick bay. He phoned Taylor and told her about Troy.

"_Well, that's Troy's just desserts,_" said Taylor, hanging up her cell phone immediately.

"Who was that?" asked Gabriella, who was still sobbing. They were at Troy's hideout.

"It was Chad. He said something happened to Troy. He was lying on the stage, motionless. Of course, he was still breathing. His face was pale white. He looks like ghost."

Gabriella then stood up. "I think we better visit him at the sick bay…"

"No, no, Gabriella. Look what he did for you. He made you waste your efforts."

Gabriella paced up and down. She was worried about Troy. "But I still think we should visit him."

Taylor sighed. "Oh well, if you insist."

Taylor and Gabriella arrived at the sick bay. Chad was feeding Troy. The girls were shocked after looking at Troy. Gabriella was crying uncontrollably. Chad let her feed Troy.

_She's just helping me as close friends. She cares for me as a friend…_

Coach Bolton heard about Troy and fetched him home to rest. He was excused from school for a week. The gang and his basketball team visited him everyday after school. Sharpay and Ryan went along too.

Each of them had put on a worried look on their face. Troy could see Gabriella was the most worried.

_Why is she so concerned about me?_ Troy asked in his mind. _Maybe Sharpay lied to me. I'll get her when I recover._

But he took those words back as Ryan stood next to Gabriella, putting his arm on her, comforting her.

Nobody except Troy thought that it was something wrong. Gabriella did look very sad.

After a week, Troy recovered energy and continued to go to school. Whenever Gabriella looked or called for him he would walk away in another direction, pretending that he never heard or saw her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy was pondering about Gabriella in his hideout during free period. A few minutes later Gabriella came up. Troy immediately hid in a corner, where she couldn't see him.

Upon finding no one there, Gabriella climbed down with disappointment.

After school he realized that there was rehearsal for the winter musical. He was anxious. He had to face Gabriella. He had to go for rehearsal. He walked up and down along the corridor.

"Okay, I'll rehearse and rehearse with her. After that, the end, I'm going home," he muttered.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

He arrived at the Theatre. Everyone else was there already. "Ah, there you are Bolton. Since everyone reported early, we shall start the rehearsal. Ryan and Sharpay went up on stage sang with their hearts.

Gabriella sat beside Troy. He didn't notice. He was watching the siblings rehearse.

"Troy," she whispered. Troy turned his head around. He backed away when he saw her. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I… I…" Troy was stumped for words. But before he continued to answer her question, it was time for them to rehearse.

"Gabriella! Troy!" called Mrs Darbus.

The both of them were singing for a very sad scene. They were sad. And as they sang, Gabriella let a tear flow down her cheek. After they had finished singing, Mrs Darbus loved it so much as they had brought out the expression so much. "Encore!" she shouted.

Troy left the theatre. "Bolton, rehearsal is not even over. Where are you going?" asked Mrs Darbus. Troy didn't answer. He just exited the Theatre. "Bolton! Such attitude is not to be tolerated in the Theatre! Bolton! Bolton!"

Gabriella told her, "Don't worry. I'll call him." She ran out of the Theatre and caught up with Troy. "Troy!"

He turned around, facing Gabriella. "What's the matter, Troy? You're not being normal recently. Tell me," she asked.

He replied, "Gabriella…." He paused for a moment and pondered. He sighed. "Leave me alone…"

Gabriella returned to the Theatre. "Ah, finally…" Mrs Darbus didn't see Troy with her. "Gabriella, where's Troy?" She didn't answer. "Gabriella, where's Troy?" She didn't respond again. "Oh, youngsters that just can't be bothered!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**The end of Chapter 2. Reviews please! Thank you:D**


	3. She Was Raped

**Thanks for the reviews! Remember to post more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: She was Raped**

It was the big day. The winter musical was going to take place after school at 2.00p.m. Troy was still avoiding Gabriella as much as he could.

Ryan and Sharpay sang and sang. The audience applauded for their great performance. When Troy and Gabriella went up the stage, the crowd cheered and applauded loudly, way louder than the siblings. Ryan and Sharpay were not happy with that. "Damn that Troy and Gabriella. What is a jock and a nerd doing in a drama in the first place. It's completely out of point. I mean, out of their profession. Drama is only for people like us, the Drama Clubbers, not some boys in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns, or some geek that is obsessed with Math or Science," said Sharpay.

"Boys in baggy shorts? Troy's currently not wearing baggy shorts..." replied Ryan dumbly.

"Argh!" Sharpay stamped Ryan's foot. He bit on his fingers so that he would not scream and disrupt the musical.

When the musical was over, Troy left school immediately. Gabriella thought for a moment. _I should talk to Troy._

But whenever she almost caught up with Troy, she would hide behind a pillar or anything when Troy turns his head around to look what is behind him. Gabriella did not have enough courage to talk to Troy.

She followed him past a dark alley. She tried to call Troy but a guy from behind grabbed her and covered her mouth. Gabriella tried to break free from the guy's grip.

Troy had heard some noise from behind. He turned around, walked a few steps back. He looked into the alley, but it was too dark he couldn't see Gabriella. He shrugged and continued his way home.

The stranger pinned Gabriella onto the alley brick wall as soon as Troy had walked away and kissed her from her lips to her collarbone.

Gabriella was sobbing uncontrollably. He only had one person in mind… Troy…

Gabriella pushed the guy away and tried to run. But it was to no avail as he slapped her hard on the face. He pushed her to the ground and started to continue his unpleasant actions on her.

She cried even more as the guy violated her…

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, everyone was present during homeroom period except one student. The gang had noticed Gabriella's absent. "Hey, where did Gabriella go?" asked Taylor, "I saw her following you after the musical."

"She did?" said Troy, looking surprised. "I didn't see her."

Mrs Darbus entered the classroom and announced, "Ah, I've just been informed that Miss Montez is feeling unwell. I mean, mentally. Her mother just called. Miss Montez has shut herself in her own bedroom, she refuses to come out. So I would like to make a request, who will visit her after school?"

The gang glanced at each other. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Chad, Taylor and Troy raised their hands.

"The Evans shall not go. Principal Dave Matsui was overwhelmed by the performance of the two of you in the musical. He wants to reward you two. Congratulations," said Mrs Darbus. She counted the remaining six people and continued, "Well, I guess that six people are enough. We don't want Miss Montez's bedroom to be over-crowded."

After school in the evening, the gang arrived at the doorstop of the Montez household. Mrs Montez answered the door and had very red eyes. She tried to hold back her tears but they just flowed down her cheeks.

Jason, Zeke, Chad and Troy rushed upstairs to Gabriella's room. They door was locked. They attempted to bang the door down but the door refused to budge.

The girls were downstairs in the living room, consoling Mrs Montez.

Troy then had an idea. "Stay here," he told the other boys. He exited the house and climbed up a tree to reach for Gabriella's balcony. He climbed in and he turned the doorknob of Gabriella's balcony door. It was locked. She must have expected him to come into her room through the balcony. Troy walked back a few steps. He sighed and charged through. The door burst open. Gabriella screamed. She screamed very loudly.

Chad, Zeke and Jason heard the screams. Even the girls downstairs could hear. Mrs Montez burst into tears.

Troy saw Gabriella hiding in one corner of her bedroom; she had her hands covering her ears and legs to herself. She was still screaming. "Gabriella, it's me, Troy."

Troy approached her but she struggled. After a moment she stopped screaming and began to cry. "Gabriella, what's wrong? It's me, Troy."

Gabriella couldn't think. She tried hard not to think about the previous night's incident. But she kept having flashbacks of those moments. Her mind was in chaos.

"Gabriella. Calm down. It's me, Troy." Troy placed Gabriella's hand on his.

Suddenly, Gabriella calmed down. Her mind began to settle. She felt a sense of warmth on her hand. The word 'Troy' echoed in her head. "Troy?" she mumbled to herself.

She turned her head around, realizing that Troy was right beside her. She was still afraid. But she gave into Troy. She held onto his hand tightly. Chad, Zeke and Jason finally brought the door down, literally. The loud bang caused Gabriella mind to stir again. She flinched and buried her face into Troy's chest, hugging him tightly. Troy realized that they were in close contact. He didn't care. He wanted the moment to last longer. He just wanted to be close to Gabriella.

"Shh, keep it quiet. She needs to calm down. Don't make sudden noises," said Troy. Mrs Montez and the girls rushed into Gabriella's room as soon as they heard the door banged open.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away and Gabriella was hugging her legs to herself. The girls cried as they saw their friend in such a state.

_Maybe a song will calm her down._

Troy cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. He heaved a sigh. There was complete silence. He suddenly became the centre of attention.

"_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh…_" Troy sang and paused. "_Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real._"

"Come on, Gabriella… Sing with me…" Gabriella felt her mind settling down. She felt a little peaceful. There was an awkward silence. Troy heaved another sigh. Maybe it didn't work.

"Well…" said Troy, but he got cut off.

"_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no. That I would ever end up here tonight…"_

She sang. She actually sang. Troy was amazed. Gabriella still looked very afraid.

_All things change…  
__When you don't expect them to…  
__No one knows  
__What the future's gonna do  
__I never even noticed…  
__That you've been there all along_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
__I know you feel the same way too, yeah.  
__I can't take my eyes off of you.  
__All it took… Was one look  
__For a dream come true…_

"_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on,_" continued Chad.

"_Oh, right here is right where we belong,_" Taylor sang.

"_You never really know what you might find; now all I see is you and I. You're everything I never knew that I've been looking for…"_ chorused Chad and Taylor. And they continued the next verse.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
__I know you feel the same way too, yeah.  
__I can't take my eyes off of you.  
__All it took… Was one look  
__For a dream come true…_

Everyone in the room, except Mrs Montez, joined in the singing.

_Can't take my eyes off of you…  
__Oh, oh, oh yeah.  
__So let, the music, play.  
__Can't take my eyes off of you… Oh…  
__Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger…  
__And I never ever felt this way._

_Alright, I see everything…  
__In your eyes… Oh yeah…  
__Alright, something's happening…  
__Cause everyone's around but  
__You're the only one I see…_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
__I know you feel the same way too, yeah.  
__I can't take my eyes off of you.  
__All it took… Was one look  
__For a dream come true…_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
__Feelings like I never knew  
__I can't take my eyes off of you  
__From the start… Got my heart…  
__Yeah, you do  
__Can't take my eyes off of you…_

A tear flowed down Gabriella's cheek as they all finished the song. She had calmed down. "I think we should leave the room, and give Gabriella some time alone…" said Troy.

As everyone left the room, Gabriella pulled onto Troy's arm. "Don't go, Troy. Stay with me… I'm afraid…"

Troy nodded and sat beside her. They leaned against the bed, facing the balcony. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around Troy's, not letting him go. They gazed on the shining stars in the dark blue sky.

"Troy… Don't leave me… Can you stay by my side?" asked Gabriella.

"I… I can't, Gabriella…." replied Troy. Gabriella was crestfallen.

"Why?"

"You have Ryan. You don't need me…"

"Ryan? He's not my boyfriend. I don't even have a boyfriend…" Gabriella pulled away, looking into Troy's eyes.

"But Sharpay, she said you two were having a relationship," said Troy, now looking very anxious.

"Is that why you had been looking down lately?" Troy nodded. "She must have used your feelings towards me and snatched the two roles from us…"

Upon saying that, Gabriella blushed and felt awkward. She said it as if Troy was hers already… _Used your feelings towards me…_

Troy kissed her forehead and stroked her hair fervently. He did not want to ask what had happened to her. "It's okay. It doesn't matter now… The musical's over. We can finally rest our minds in peace…"

Troy didn't want to ask what had happened to Gabriella. He was afraid that it would bring up unhappy moments for her.

Suddenly Gabriella had those flashbacks. She flinched and whimpered. "What's wrong?" asked Troy, worriedly. She didn't answer.

It was 10p.m. and Troy had to leave. But Gabriella pleaded him to stay. She was afraid being alone.

The gang had decided to stay overnight. The boys slept in the living room and the girls slept in an empty room beside Mrs Montez's.

Well there was one problem between Gabriella and Troy. Where was Troy going to sleep?

"Well, I'll sleep on the floor. You'll sleep on the bed," suggested Troy.

"But…"

"No buts. It's final," Troy cut off Gabriella. He flashed a wide smile at her. She smiled back. Troy switched off the lights and wouldn't dare to shut his sleepy eyes until Gabriella had fallen asleep.

In the middle of Gabriella's beauty sleep, she smiled and a tear flowed out of her eyes…

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aw… Reviews please :D**


End file.
